This is randomized, double-blind (phase-II) study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of diclazuril capsules compared to placebo capsules as treatment of cryptosporidial-related diarrhea in AIDS patients. Treatment efficacy will be based on the drug's clinical results and on its anti- protozoan effects; safety on the occurrence of side effects.